hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Atlantic hurricane season (Sassmaster15's Prediction - Version 1)
The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was a near-average Atlantic hurricane season that produced 14 tropical cyclones, of which 12 became named storms, five became hurricanes, and three became major hurricanes. The season officially started on June 1, 2017 and ended November 30, 2017, the dates that conventionally de-limit tropical cyclone formation in the North Atlantic basin. Although the official starting date is June 1, mild El Niño conditions inhibited tropical cyclogenesis and the first storm, Arlene, did not form until July 8. Additionally, the unfavorable conditions resulted in no new tropical cyclones after October 13 - a typically rare occurrence. The most intense storm of the season was coincidentally the final one - Hurricane Lee - which peaked with maximum winds of 150 miles per hour and a minimum pressure of 928 millibars, making it a Category 4 on the Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale. The season's somewhat average activity was reflected with a low ACE rating of TBA, significantly lower than the previous season's rating of 137. The season was costly, but less destructive than average. Approximately $4.78 billion (2017 USD) in damage and 98 fatalities were attributed to storms this season. Most damage can be attributed to Lee, which carved a path of destruction across the Caribbean and Louisiana. Hurricanes Franklin and Harvey, both Category 3 storms, each caused severe damage in Mexico and Leeward Islands and Puerto Rico, respectively. Additionally, the 2017 season was the first to feature a major hurricane striking the United States since 2005. The unprecedented number of storms striking land during 2017 was caused partly by the year's El Niño - a Modoki - a rare type of El Niño known for steering storms towards land. Seasonal Outlook Overview ImageSize = width:700 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/07/2017 till:10/07/2017 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) from:14/07/2017 till:17/07/2017 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:29/07/2017 till:30/07/2017 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:02/08/2017 till:06/08/2017 color:TS text:Cindy (TS) from:06/08/2017 till:08/08/2017 color:TS text:Don (TS) from:15/08/2017 till:21/08/2017 color:C1 text:Emily (C1) from:19/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 color:C3 text:Franklin (C3) barset:break from:28/08/2017 till:02/09/2017 color:TS text:Gert (TS) from:07/09/2017 till:09/09/2017 color:TD text:Nine (TD) from:12/09/2017 till:21/09/2017 color:C3 text:Harvey (C3) from:18/09/2017 till:21/09/2017 color:TS text:Irma (TS) from:23/09/2017 till:24/09/2017 color:TS text:Jose (TS) from:30/09/2017 till:04/10/2017 color:C1 text:Katia (C1) from:13/10/2017 till:24/10/2017 color:C4 text:Lee (C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The season initially commenced with Tropical Storm Arlene in early July, which struck the Louisiana-Texas border at peak intensity. Later that month, Tropical Storm Bret formed northeast of the Bahamas and struck Bermuda near hurricane strength. Tropical Depression Three was subsequent to Bret, causing devastating flooding throughout Nicaragua. Activity Impact Records Accumulated Cyclone Energy Storms Tropical Storm Arlene Tropical Storm Bret Tropical Depression Three Tropical Storm Cindy Tropical Storm Don Hurricane Emily Hurricane Franklin Tropical Storm Gert Tropical Depression Nine Hurricane Harvey Tropical Storm Irma Tropical Storm Jose Hurricane Katia Hurricane Lee Storm Names The following list of names was used to name storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2017. Retired names were announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2018, with the names not retired from this list slated for use in the 2023 season. This is the same list used in the 2011 season, with the exception of Irma, which replaced Irene. The name Irma was used for the first time this year. Names not assigned are marked in . Retirement On April 13, 2018, at the 40th session of the World Meteorological Organization's Regional Association Hurricane Committee, the names Franklin, Harvey, and Lee were removed from its rotation name list. They will be replaced with Fletcher, Harry, and Louis for the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season, respectively. Season Effects Category:Hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Near normal seasons